An Unexpected Love~ Revised
by Molly Weasly
Summary: my first fan fic. really short. please r/r
1. Default Chapter Title

Well Harry Potter fans, this is my first fanfic. I don't know how I feel about this though, please give me feedback, dont just tell me its good or its bad tell me why. It's going to be a romance although there isn't any in this first part. Also if i misspelled any thing or got details wrong, my books are at school, and I'm at home (yes im a college student, who loves the books!) well enjoy!  
  


An unexpected love  


Seven blurs of orange flew around the bright blue July sky, they were intermingled with seven streaks of green . It was the Quiddich world championship, England versus Ireland, and the score was tied at 70 and the snitch was yet to be seen...at least not by the crowd below. Suddenly there were two players streaking towards the ground, one green and one orange. The seekers had seen the snitch! Soon England's seeker was just out of reach of the snitch! He reached out his hand ...almost there...and closed it around the snitch. Just then the Irish seeker ran into him and knocked him off his broom! The crowd gasped in fear as the player plummeled towards the ground and landed with a thud. The last time many of the people in the crowd had seen this happen was years ago at a quidditch match at Hogwart's School. Harry Potter, the seeker for Griffendor, had fallen off his brown when the dementors from Azkaban walked on to the field.  
But that was the past and everyone's mind was here, at the Quiddich World Championship, and England's seeker was lying in a heap in the middle of the playing field. Two medi-wizards rushed over to him, and after a few moments the player stood up and raised his arm above his head. The crowd went wild! There in the seekers hand was the tiny golden snitch. Harry Potter had won the championship game for England.  
  
A/N: J.K. Rowling owns every thing about this story except the plot, and well in a way its hers too. =0) i own nothing but the computer i typed it own, and well thats my mom's!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the plot JK Rowling owns every thing else.  
  
A/n: I know there wasn't any romance in the first part and to tell the truth there isn't any in part 2 either, I just don't know who to have the romance between, Hermione and Harry or Harry and ginny...grrr this is driving me nuts! Once again im sorry if any important words are misspelled, I NEED MY BOOKS!!! but oh well, in three short days i will be with them  
  


An Unexpected Love Part 2  


Percy Weasly had come along way since his days at Hogwart's. His articles about cauldron thickness during his first year in the Ministry had gotten him promoted to assistant to the Minister of Magic. Percy was now living in a muggle style mansion located on acres of rolling hills, gardens, and even a brook. He had married his Hogwart's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, and they were expecting their first child.   
Percy and Penelope had decided to throw a party after the Quidditch match, and every one was glad it was a victory party. Of course along with high and might friends of Percy's the entire Weasly family had been invited, and of course Ron invited his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
By the time Harry had gotten to the party, it was in full swing. He hated the interviews that always followed the games, and he had to be checked out by the medi-wizards before he could go. All Harry wanted to do was take a shower and get something to eat. Before he could even reach the stairs the guests started crowding around him congratulating him. When he finally made it to the shower he just stood under the spray of water until it ran cold. Ahh now he felt ready to face the people downstairs. But first...food. He made his way into the kitchen, occasionally stopping to talk to someone, to get a plate of food. Once his plate was filled he managed to get out the back door without being stopped. He walked out into the back garden and headed towards the brook, he knew a great place there to just sit and relax. But as he neared the brook Harry saw someone sitting in the exact spot he had been planning to go. The rock on the far side of the bank had a blanket on top of it, and sitting on top of it was a girl, the moonlight shining on her long curling hair...  
  
A/n: sorry to leave you hanging ... but I'm still not sure where to go with this, I think both a H/HR or a H/G romance would work...but if its Harry and Ginny Ron and Hermione will defiantly be together... Please read and review  



End file.
